This invention relates to a modularly expansible system for real time processing of a TV image or display, useful in particular for the acquisition of the coordinates of known shape objects or merely contrasting objects with the background, the terms "object" or "target" referring herein to targets of limited known size present in a TV field.
A currently much felt problem is, in several fields, from the biomedical one to industry, that of assessing with the utmost possible degree of accuracy, the coordinates or either moving or stationary objects, in order to exactly locate the position of the objects or plot a "pattern of movement" thereof.